Eyes of a Child
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Corban finds the new princess sleeping soundly one afternoon and decides to tell her all about life as he sees it.


Eyes of a Child

Summary: Corban finds the new princess sleeping soundly one afternoon and decides to tell her all about life as he sees it.

Disclaimer: I only own Corban and Alamea. Tanya and Nana are OCs of MarionetteJ2X. Everyone else belongs to Craig Gerber.

A/N: So, I know the last story was supposed to be my final story of 2019, but this one came to me this morning randomly, so I decided to go ahead and overload you guys with fluff again. 😊

*Story*

It was December 30, two days after Alamea had been born. While everyone else was preparing for the New Year festivities, the newborn was sleeping soundly in the bassinet set up in her parents' room.

A soft winter wind stirred just outside, swirling the falling snow in a gentle motion. It was dark, save for a few lanterns at a short distance from where the baby was sleeping. And although a faint murmur of voices and music could be heard from downstairs, it was still relatively quiet in the room itself.

The door creaked open a bit, and little Corban tiptoed inside. He left the door slightly ajar behind him so that he could leave just as quietly as he'd entered. The little prince stood before the bassinet, smiling happily down at the little girl. It was his first time seeing a 'real baby,' as he'd told his parents a few days ago when Alamea had first arrived. He was instantly enamored by the princess.

"You're so squishy," Corban admitted, reaching out and gently patting one of the baby's tiny hands. He giggled as she yawned a bit, smacking her lips. "But you're cute. And you smell good too! We're family, you know? I'm… Uh, well… Mommy says I'm your uncle, but that's weird, 'cause I'm little like you!" He paused, quickly pressing his hands to his mouth, his blue eyes wide. "I'm so sorry!" he whispered urgently. "I got my happy voice real loud, huh? Daddy says I do that when I get…" He pondered, trying to recall the word Roland had used. "Oh, excited." He giggled.

Alamea didn't stir. She just continued sleeping peacefully.

"Maybe I can be like your big brother," he continued, reaching out and patting her hand again. "I have a big brother too, so I know all about it." He grinned. "James is a good big brother. He plays with me and teaches me things… I can teach you stuff, Alamea. I can teach you the nose-spoon trick when you're not so squishy."

He blinked as he heard some snickering from near the door. Turning, he laughed softly as he saw Tanya and Nana peaking in through the opening of the door. "Hi, Nana! Hi, Tanya!" He raised a finger to his lips. "Shh. The baby is sleeping."

"Then why are you in here, Little Prince?" Tanya asked quietly as she and Nana walked over to see the sleeping child. She picked up Nana, allowing her to peer over at the baby. "Where are your parents?"

"Downstairs, bossing everybody around." He snickered.

Nana smiled playfully toward him.

"And what were you doing talking to the little princess?" Tanya wondered as she placed Nana back to her feet.

"I just told her about stuff… Like… I'm gonna be like her big brother." He frowned determinedly, folding his arms. "I'm gonna save her from bad guys and mean people. I'll be her bestest friend."

Nana pouted, folding her own arms and turning away.

Corban, noticing this, gasped and shook his head. "Oh, her _second_ bestest friend, 'cause Nana is my first and bestest-best friend ever." He grinned as the pink-haired girl offered him a very convincing 'Sofia stare.' "I mean it. You are my bestest friend, Nana. You know that."

She paused for a few moments before smiling and nodding, giggling silently as he hugged her.

Tanya rolled her eyes and smiled. "Maybe we should let the little princess sleep now. Besides, I heard your parents saying that we were to have hot cocoa and cookies soon, and I know that you would not want to pass up that opportunity."

"Ooh, that sounds good…" Corban released Nana and nodded. "Okay. You go. I'll be there soon." He grinned as Tanya gave him a pointed stare. "I promise."

"You are making a number of promises, Little Prince." She smiled before taking Nana's hand. "At least you will keep them. Do not be long." She tugged the other little girl along, pulling her out of the room.

"I gots to go, Alamea." Corban looked back at the bassinet, only to notice that the baby was now wide awake, staring at him with the most endearing amber eyes. "Aw, you woked up! I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" He giggled as she continued watching him. "You can't talk yet. I forgot…" He slapped his hand to his head dramatically, scoffing. "Silly Corban."

"Silly Corban, indeed."

He gasped, turning and breathing a sigh of relief. "Amber!" He grinned sheepishly as his older sister walked up to him, folding her arms. "Hi…"

"Hi, yourself," the princess laughed. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was talking to my sister."

Amber smiled, kneeling next to him and gathering her little brother into her arms. "Corban, Alamea is technically your niece, not your sister… _I'm _your sister."

"Can't she be like my bonus sister then?"

"Your bonus…" She smiled, rolling her eyes as she kissed his forehead. "You're too cute. You know that?"

The prince smiled proudly. "I know! I'm cuter than puppies!"

"Oh, of course." She gently placed him down as she stood up, softly brushing her daughter's cheek and smiling as the baby closed her eyes and fell asleep again. "Night, little bit."

"It's not night-night yet, is it?" Corban whined, frowning as Amber turned to smirk at him.

"For Alamea, it is. For you, little brother…" She took his hand in hers. "It's cookie time."

"Yay, cookies!" he cheered quietly, knowing to keep his voice down so he wouldn't disturb the other little royal. "With sprinkles?"

"Of course."

"Oh, yay! Oh, wait, Amber. I forgot something." He let go of her hand and hurried back to the bassinet, where his niece was sleeping again. "I'll see you later, little sister. I love you." He blew a kiss to her, staring at her fondly.

Amber's heart nearly burst as he hurried back to her, taking her hand again. She laughed softly, squeezing his hand. "You're just adorable, you know that?"

He grinned. "I know."

The end


End file.
